Naruto: the second chance
by Kumugawa zeros
Summary: ada di dalam


Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto High school dxd Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary;

Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya dalam PDS4, namun harus di bayar mahal dengan tewasnya semua orang sehingga hanya menyisakan Naruto se'orang. 5 tahun berlalu para biju memutuskan untuk mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain, dengan harapan Naruto bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Rate: T semi M (untuk jaga")

Pair; Naruto x ...

Genre; Adventure, supranatural, Friendship, Fantasy, Romance(maybe)

Warning: goodlike!naru, gaje, typo's, abal, bikin sakit mata, mainstream, OC, OOC,

FIRST SCENE

Perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 sudah selesai dan otomatis dunia kini sudah damai, tentram, dan tenang. Tapi saking karena tenangnya sudah naik ke tingkat over hingga mengakibatkan kesunyian. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, semua itu di karenakan yang selamat dari perang itu hanya satu orang dan itu adalah sang anak dalam ramalan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk diam sambil menyandarkan punggung di sebuah pohon, istirahat atau bisa dibilang tidur. Naruto sekarang dalam perjalanan mengelilingi dunia/Elemental Nation guna mencari seseorang atau siapapun yang selamat dari efek perang, tapi hingga lima tahun dia mencari, Naruto tidak menemukan satupun orang dan jangankan orang hewan pun tidak pernah dia Lihat. Tapi selama lima tahun itu dia juga berlatih dengan giat, ya walaupun Naruto sudah tidak mempunyai musuh tapi tetap saja dia masih berlatih. Tapi jangan salahkan dia, salah kan saja sifat bosan dan gila latihannya yang membuat Naruto menjadi giat berlatih agar dia tidak mati kebosanan, kan tidak lucu jika di sampul koran terdapat berita bahwa 'Sang anak dalam ramalan yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya otsutsuki, tewas, dikarenakan dia mati kebosanan' dan setelah berita itu muncul bisa di jamin seribu persen dia tidak akan berani menatap wajah teman-temannya yang sudah ada di akhirat sana.

Baiklah Back to story…

Sementara itu di dalam tubuh Naruto saat ini, para biju sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan cukup serius, dan tentunya tanpa ke'ikut sertaan sang jinchuriki(kalau gak salah tulis).

Mindscabe On…

"Jadi apa kalian setuju dengan rencanaku, untuk mengirim Naruto ke Dimensi lain?" tanya Kurama sang biju rubah ekor sembilan yang sudah di segel ke dalam tubuh Naruto sejak Naruto masih berumur beberapa jam.

"Hn, aku setuju dengan rencana mu yang satu ini bola bulu" balas sang biju ekor satu yang memiliki bentuk atau wujud rakun itu A.K.A Sukaku.

"Ya, kami juga setuju dengan rencana mu Kurama. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak ada di dalam tubuh Naruto-kun" chomei sang biju ekor tuju menjawap dan mewakili semua biju dari ekor dua sampai ekor delapan, dan tentunya juga memberi pertanyaan di akhir kalimatnya dengan nada khawatir.

Semua biju yang mendengar jawapan sekaligus pertanyaan dari chomei kecuali Kurama, menganggukkan kepala mereka, meminta penjelasan dari Kurama. Ya walaupun Naruto sudah kuat bahkan sangat kuat, hingga bisa mengalahkan mereka ber-9 sekaligus, ya meskipun mereka tidak mengeluarkan semua kekuatan mereka. Tapi tetap saja jika sang biju keluar dari jinchurikinya, maka jinchuriki itu akan tewas cepat maupun lambat.

"Kalian tenang saja, soal itu aku sudah memikirkannya" setelah mengatakan itu, Kurama langsung menutup matanya lalu secara perlahan namun pasti dari tubuh Kurama keluar sebuah bola berdiameter kurang lebih satu meter dan memancarkan sinar berwarna merah. Setelah bola itu keluar, Kurama secara perlahan membuka kelopak matanya kembali dan jangan lupakan nafasnya yang juga sudah terputus-putus.

"It-itu ap-apakah…" sebelum gyuki sang biju ekor delapan, belum menyelesaikan ucapannya yang tergagap, Kurama sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, kalian tidak salah lihat. Itu adalah inti chakra milikku, dan dengan ini Naruto tidak akan mati. Tentunya dia akan menjadi penerusku, dan dalam waktu kurang dari dua tahun dia akan memiliki kekuatan setara diriku. Dan kalian juga harus memberikan satu per empat inti chakra kalian agar Naruto dapat menggunakan Senjutsu Rikkudo mode, karena aku memiliki firasat Naruto akan melawan sesuatu yang memiliki kekuatan superrior nanti" dan setelah Kurama mengatakan itu semua tadi. Mereka semua kecuali Kurama mengeluarkan satu per empat dari inti chakra mereka masing-masing yang berbentuk bola –meski tidak sebesar bola milik Kurama- hanya sebesar bola sepak dan tentunya berbeda warna, karena mereka percaya apa yang di yakini Kurama pasti berdampak baik untuk Naruto.

"Baguslah, setelah ini kita akan keluar dari tubuh bocah ini. Dan melakukan rencana kita"

Ujar Kurama, setelah melihat semua saudaranya sudah melakukan apa yang dia suruh atau lebih tepatnya dia perintahkan tadi.

Lalu ke-sembilan bola tadi menyatu menjadi satu dan tiba-tiba melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna-warni menuju kesegala arah di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Dan di saat bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto sudah terbangun dari tidurnya karna merasa terganggu saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi terasa panas. Dan tentunya itu efek dari pemberian para biju.

"Hm, baiklah. Karena Naruto sudah bangun, lebih baik kita keluar sekarang!" ujar Kurama memberi perintah kepada para saudaranya.

"Ha'i" jawap semua biju kecuali Kurama.

Mindscape Off…

"Ugh, ke-kenapa dengan tubuhku?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa sambil memegang perutnya dengan ke dua tangannya, saat dia merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas saat tidur tadi. Tapi bukan itu saja, karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung chakra berwarna merah seperti saat dia akan memakai mode kyubi ekor-tiga ke ekor-empat, dan dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya(baca; para biju) ingin keluar secara paksa dari dalam tubuhnya.

Lalu tak berselang lama kemudian gelembung-gelembung chakra tadi seperti memisahkan diri dari tubuh Naruto lalu sedikit demi sedikit membentuk tubuk ke-sembilan Biju, setelah semua buju sudah terbentuk akhirnya Naruto dapat berdiri dengan nafas yang memburu dan langsung menatap tajam biju yang ada di depannya atau lebih kepada sang biju rubah ekor sembilan A.K.A Kurama.

Sementara Kurama yang ditatap tajam oleh Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang, setelah itu langsung ganti menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius sambil berkata.

"Naruto, kami para biju sudah berdiskusi bahwa kau akan kami kirim ke dimensi lain"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menatap Kurama dengan tatapan bodoh miliknya, ya mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun Naruto adalah orang yang mampu mengalahkan Kaguya, tapi tetap saja daya kerja otaknya tidak sanggup untuk mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang membuat otaknya merasa sakit seperti kalimat yang Kurama berikan tadi.

Kokuo yang melihat Naruto memasang tampang bodohnya langsung menjelaskan maksut kurama dengan lebih terperinci lagi agar otak Naruto dapat mencernanya dengan baik.

"Begini Naruto-kun, di sini sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untukmu bertahan hidup, memang apa yang kau harapkan dari tanah gersang yang ada di sini, hmm?" ujar kokuo mencoba mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Sementara Naruto yang ditanyai oleh kokuo hanya mampu terdiam tanpa bisa menjawap.

Karena di Elental Nation sudah tidak dapat lagi untuk ditempati karna lima tahun yang lalu saat detik-detik kaguya di segel kaguya masih sempat mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang mampu meratakan tanah dan membumi hanguskan elemental nation. Sehingga hanya tersisa dirinya seorang yang selamat, dan itu pun dirinya diselamatkan oleh para biju dari jutsu penghancur Kaguya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Naruto juga akan tewas.

"Karena itu kami setuju akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain dengan jutsu kami, selamat tinggal Naruto-kun. Dan semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan di dunia barumu nanti." ujar kokuo setelah melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung menjawap pertanyaannya.

"Ikuzo minna!" seru Kurama. Lalu mereka semua (baca;para biju) mengambil posisi mengelilingi Naruto. Setelah itu tanpa persetujuan Naruto yang masih terdiam karena masih belum ngeh dengan keadaan, para biju langsung membentuk handseal secara bersamaan.

"Kinjutsu; Another dimension gate , open" ujar Kurama menyebutkan nama jutsunya, dan setelah itu tiba-tiba semacam lubang berwarna hitam yang entah dari mana muncul di bawah Naruto yang memiliki diameter satu meter. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun masuk(baca; jatuh) ke dalam lubang hitam tadi.

"Selamat tinggal gaki!" seru kurama.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto" ujar semua biju kecuali Kurama, kompak.

"Dan semoga bahagia!" seru para biju tanpa terkecuali secara bersamaan. Setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh para biju secara perlahan menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan menyebar menuju segala mata angin.

Sementara itu di tengah hutan yang ada di Kyoto, muncul lubang hitam dengan ketinggian kurang lebih seratus meter dari tanah. Lalu lubang tadi mengeluarkan sesuatu atau bisa disebut se'onggok daging yang terus meluncur menuju ketanah dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat pesawat Jet menjadi galau.

Blaarrr…

Terjadi ledakan saat sesuatu atau seonggok daging yang mirip seperti tubuh Naruto saat berumur tiga belas tahun itu membentur tanah dan tentunya anak tadi dalam keadaan pingsan dengan luka yang tedapat di sekujur tubuhnya, namun jika diperhatikan lebih mendetail seonggok daging tadi memang sangat mirip dengan sosok Naruto saat berumur tiga belas tahun. Dengan rambut orange jabrik, berkulit putih yang tertutupu oleh debu(disini author buat Naruto berkulit putih), dan jangan lupakan baju Naruto saat didimensi asalnya dipakai oleh anak itu sehingga tampak kedodoran dan seperti bisa lepas kapan saja jika anak itu bergerak? Namun dari ciri fisik Naruto, hanya ada dua yang membedakan anak itu dengan Naruto. Yaitu anak tadi tidak memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya yang membentuk seperti kumis kucing dan juga rambut yang dimilikinya berwarna orange bukan pirang.

Mindscape On…

Sementara anak bersurai orange tadi, saat ini sedang berdiri di sebuah tempat yang yang dikelilingi dengan warna putih.

"Dimana ini?" tanya anak itu entah pada siapa, sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat ke adaan di sekitarnya namun sejauh matanya melihat hanya warna putih yang dia lihat.

"Uzumaki Naruto" panggil seseorang dari belakang Naruto.

Dan tentusaja Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun langsung membalikkan badannya, dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sesosok pria yang kira-kira berumur dua puluh lima tahun, bersurai orange jabrik, bermata merah ruby berpupil vertikal seperti mata kucing, bertubuh tinggi tegap, memakai pakaian formal dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam -yang aneh menurut Naruto-, dan tentunya tamvan.

"Si-siapa ka-kau?" tanya Naruto tergagap karena dia merasa ketakutan oleh sosok di depannya itu, namun yang membuatnya bingung adalan perasaan familiar pada pria di depannya itu seolah Naruto sudah kenal dengan pria di depannya itu sejak lama.

"Itu tidak penting untuk sekarang ini, saat ini yang terpenting adalah melatih kekuatan yang ditinggalkan para Biju di tubuhmu." jawap pria tersebut.

"Jadi maksutmu para biju memberikan kekuatan mereka padaku, begitu?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kau ini banyak tanya. Sebaiknya kita mulai latihan ini, karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu" ujar pria tadi memakaksa Naruto untuk segera memulai latihan kekuatan biju yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Ha'i" jawap Naruto pasrah entah karena apa, padahal dia yakin bahwa dirinya termasuk orang yang tergolong keras kepala. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto saat berhadapan dengan pria di depannya ini, dia merasa seperti tidak berdaya.

" bagus" ujar pria tadi setelah mendengar jawapan pasrah Naruto, dan setelah itu pun latihan kekuatan para biju yang ditinggalkan di dalam tubuhnya dalam waktu yang belum di ketahui.

. . . . . Tbc . . . . .


End file.
